The Zodiac Studies
by Peace of pie
Summary: In a mysterious, secretive foundation, 12 unusual individuals are considered too dangerous for society to know. Subject to inhumane treatment and torture, they can only dream of escape. Based of the SCP Foundation Wiki. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

(A.N. Guess who's back. Back again. Yeah I'm back with _another_ fic in the making. This fic is pretty much X-men meets the SCP Foundation Wiki (which is amazingly scary and you should check it out). Pairings include Gamtav, Karezi, KanRose, JohnVris, DaveJohn, and various hinted/onesided others.

I'm starting off with reports on lowbloods, then midbloods, and finally highbloods. Then the actual story will come next. Also check out the tumblr for more info. It's at www DOT the-zodiac-studies DOT tumblr DOT com.

Warnings for: Violence and… Humanstuck? Humanstuck.)

* * *

Subject #00-01 ("**Aries**")

Description: Subject #00-01 is a humanoid female of Asian features. Approximately 19 years of age, records show its name to be "Aradia Megido". First to be secured in **Project Zodiac**, subject has lived in relative solitude for the majority of its duration in captivity.

Subject #00-01 appears to be in the initiation of decomposition. Decaying flesh can be found on upper arms and legs. It can spend days in a comatose-like state where neither nourishment nor water is needed. When conscious, subject will consume food, wander aimlessly, and return to its previous state in a day.

Test/Interview Log A1 (**CLASSIFIED**) has revealed that subject has the ability to communicate with the deceased. It is hypothesized that during its lethargic state, the subject contacts the dead. When approached about it, subject revealed previously unknown information concerning Dr. [**REDACTED**]'s grandfather, whom passed away nine years ago from prostate cancer.

Test Log A2 (**CLASSIFIED**) reports that subject has high levels of pain suppression. Subject seemed ignorant of:

*Second degree burns caused by matches, lighters, chemicals, and fluid.

*Three (3) superficial incisions on lower abdomen.

*Ten (10) deep piercings by needles on upper arms.

*Forceful removal of two (2) molars.

When confined in solitude for twenty-four hours, subject was observed to acquire swift healing conditions. (No scarring, disfigurement, or defects noted)

Further testing required.

Additional Notes: Subject has requested multiple times to be allowed to associate with Subject #00-03 ("Gemini") when placed in solitary confinement. Personnel are not allowed to comply with its demands and must withdraw from scene immediately.

Admittance into the area of Subject #00-01's containment must be authorized by two (2) Class-Eli Personnel. Proper video surveillance and emergency procedures must be in place.

All reports for Subject #00-01 must be directed to Dr. Lalonde.

* * *

Subject #00-02 ("**Taurus**")

Description: Subject #00-02 is a humanoid male with Hispanic features of approximately 17 years of age. Subject responds to the name "Tavros Nitram". Second to be apprehended in **Project Zodiac**, the subject seems content to be isolated, apart from contact with Subject #00-10 ("Capricorn") and a few instances with Subject #00-08 ("Scorpio").

Subject #00-02 is reported to have impairment in motor and sensory functions in its lower extremities. This paraplegia is caused by a previous spinal cord injury caused by unknown reasons. When subject requires mobility, it employs a Medline's Basic Wheelchair. No rehabilitation or treatment has been arranged for its injuries.

Test Log B1 (**CLASSIFIED**) has revealed that subject has the ability to influence and manipulate animal behavior. This form of psychic persuasion has been shown not to affect humans or humanoids. The list of tested fauna includes:

*Three (3) American white-footed mice

*One (1) Spanish water dog.

*One (1) Common Chimpanzee

*Five (5) Rock Doves

*One (1) Green Iguana

Subject has successfully coerced all animals to perform simple and complicated physical acts. It appears neither domestication nor species of the creature accounts to the level of difficulty the subject encounters when physically engaged.

Test/Interview Log B2 (**CLASSIFIED**) discloses that Subject #00-02 is able to sense/understand animal emotions. Also reported is the subject's limited skill in sensory scrying. Further testing required.

Additional Notes: It is strongly recommended that Subject #00-08 be kept distant from Subject #00-02. When contact is necessary, the area of containment must be supervised by no less than six (6) Level-Eli personnel at all times. Emergency procedures must be prepared immediately.

It is imperative that Subject #00-10 be allowed to interact with Subject #00-02 on a regular basis. No more than 24 hours should pass without any association between aforementioned subjects.

All reports for Subject #00-02 must be directed to Dr. Strider.

* * *

Subject #00-03 ("**Gemini**")

Description: Subject #00-03 is a humanoid male of Asian features and approximately 18 years of age. Its name is recorded as "Sollux Captor". Third to be captured in **Project Zodiac**, subject is known to isolate himself frequently, and associates most habitually with Subject #00-01 ("Aries"), Subject #00-12 ("Pisces"), and Subject #00-04 ("Cancer").

Subject appears to have posses complete heterochromia iridum. The iris of the subject's left eye is colored blue, whereas the right iris is colored an abnormal red shade. This alteration is theorized to be genetically inherited.

Subject 00-03 has displayed symptoms of Bipolar Affective Disorder. The subject often experiences episodes of irregularly elevated energy levels and mood, which alternates with states of depression. These events rapidly interchange, often known as rapid cycling. Mood stabilizers have been prescribed in order to prevent psychotic behavior, the most common including lithium carbonate and sodium valproate. Subject has refused all suggestions of psychotherapy.

Test/Interview Log C1 (**CLASSIFIED**) reveals that Subject #00-03 has limited abilities in manipulating electronic/digital/cybernetic objects. It is theorized that subject has manifested a psychic skill that allows mental interface with computer data. The subject is able to:

*Activate and deactivate various electronic equipment

*Repair and induce glitches in technology

*Boost a machine's capacity and speed

*Assemble and disengage the programming of a digital device

Subject must be in close proximity to object being manipulated in order for its abilities to succeed. Most technological basic functions are simple for the subject to operate at a certain distance.

Test Log C2 (**CLASSIFIED**) has affirmed that subject is able to trigger appliances with merely attached cords or batteries. It is also shown that subject has some form of technopathic perception. Further testing required.

Additional Notes: Subject #00-03 is to be kept in an environmentally sealed containment area. Absolutely no electronic/digital/cybernetic objects are permitted within fifty (50) ft of the vicinity. A team of three (3) guards are assigned to guard the subject at all times. Any sign of psychological anomalies are to be reported immediately.

Subject is allowed to interact with Subject #00-01 when neither is expected to be contained in solitary confinement.

All reports for Subject #00-03 must be directed to Dr. Egbert.

* * *

Subject #00-04 ("**Cancer**")

Description: Subject #00-04 is a humanoid male of roughly 18 years of age whom exhibits a rare case of oculocutaneous albinism. Records confirm its name to be "Karkat Vantas". Fourth to be secured in **Project Zodiac**, subject frequently expresses its desires to isolate or include itself with the other subjects. Subject most often interacts with Subject #00-07 ("Libra"), Subject #00-10 ("Capricorn"), and Subject 00-03 ("Gemini").

The subject's albinism has resulted in a condition of Amblyopia, and extra care has been established for the disorders. Treatment for the subject's eye condition has been withheld by the HC Committee for reasons pertaining to [**REDACTED**]. Other than the eye disorder, the subject's albinism has not affected its growth or development.

Test/Interview Log D1 (**CLASSIFIED**) reveals that Subject #00-04 has the ability to manipulate emotions in humans and humanoids, more specifically anger, fear, hate, and grief. The more potent the emotion, the more difficulty the subject encounters in maneuvering other's mental states. Subject requires close proximity to the affected being.

*Subject is able to induce fear in others. This involves altering the affected being's perception to view their surroundings as harmful or ominous. Some instances produced paralysis.

*Subject is able to generate anger in others. An instinctive and uncontrollable rage is activated to the point of extreme violence.

*Subject is able to induce grief in others. The affected enter a state of sorrow and woe. The highest level is able to cause the target to commit suicide.

Test Log D2 (**CLASSIFIED**) has reported that subject is able to force a target to feel emotional and physical pain. Physical contact deceives the target to feel as if they were being tortured. The most commonly reported effect was a "burning pain" on the arms and hands, more precisely the wrists.

Further testing required.

Additional notes: Subject #00-04 must not be overexposed to ultraviolet radiation. Skin protection must be in place in case of emergency.

Authorized personnel engaging contact with the subject are required to wear armor coated in a _Telekill_ –lead alloy.

Subject is known to enter sudden bouts of rage. While this does not affect other entities, subject should immediately be restrained and sedated. Also identified are the headaches subject is prone to acquire. Medication is prescribed for subject to consume. The headaches occur most incessantly when subject is approached by Subject #00-07.

All reports for Subject #00-04 must be directed to Dr. Egbert.

* * *

(A.N. And that's the report for the lowbloods. Next are the midbloods!

One more time, check out www DOT the-zodiac-studies DOT tumblr DOT com

Reviews are always appreciated!

~Dr. Genie out)


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. And here we have part 2 of the reports! Yeah! Thank you everyone for all the interest this project has received here and on Tumblr!

Also, I've received two comments questioning some of my actions. They will be answered in the A.N. below for more space! Thank you for your interest!

* * *

Subject #00-05 ("**Leo**")

Description: Subject #00-05 is a Caucasian female humanoid of approximately 16 years of age. Records indicate subject's name as being "Nepeta Leijon". Fifth to be secured in **Project Zodiac**, subject is noted to associate freely with multiple other subjects, the principal ones being Subject #00-09 ("Sagittarius") and Subject #00-04 ("Cancer").

Subject #00-05 possesses some feline physical characteristics and traits. Rather than standard human ears, subject has fully functional feline-like ears placed on the superior of its head. Reported is the subject's feline tail, which operates regularly. Subject also has protractable and retractable claws, which are only extended when subject feels threatened or when it is feeding.

Test Log E1 (**CLASSIFIED**) reports that Subject #00-05 has enhanced agility, flexibility, and speed.

*The enhanced agility results in the subject effectively dodging attacks, sprint faster than average, and perform various athletic/gymnastic implements with little effort.

*Subject's enhanced flexibility results in the subject being able to bend and twist its body beyond the normal limits of human physiology. It appears that the subject's joints and muscles have been modified.

*Subject's enhanced speed allows it to move faster than usual. However, this ability strains the subject's body when it is overused.

Constant exercise and activity is required for subject to be engrossed in. Recreational devices and cat toys are to be amply provided.

Test/Interview Log E2 (**CLASSIFIED**) has noted that Subject #00-05 is often consumed by a predatory instinct. Subject will select a being to pursue/combat and will acquire proficient skills in hunting and tracking. There have been three (3) cases of the subject successfully cornering its target and one (1) case where the target was terminated before the subject was apprehended.

Various enhanced senses have been discovered to assist the subject. The most noteworthy include the subject's night vision. Subject is able to view dark or dim environments and find targets easily.

Further testing required.

Additional notes: Subject #00-05 is inclined to act with feline behavior. Personnel are under no circumstances allowed to approach subject without caution. No eye contact is to be made with the subject for any reason. There must be a team of five (5) guards to observe subject at all times.

It is critical that Subject #00-09 be allowed to interact with Subject #00-05 on a regular basis. No more than twenty four (24) hours should pass without any contact between aforementioned subjects.

All reports for Subject #00-05 must be directed to Dr. Harley.

* * *

Subject #00-06 ("**Virgo**")

Description: Subject #00-06 is a female humanoid of approximately 19 years of age. Subject responds to the name of "Kanaya Maryam". Sixth to be captured in **Project Zodiac**, the subject appears content to interact with multiple other subjects. It is reported that the subject most often unites with Subject #00-08 ("Scorpio") and Subject #00-04 ("Cancer").

Subject #00-06 seems to radiate a luminescent white glow from its skin. Subject also displays luminous eyes and prominent canines. When questioned, subject states that is has no prior knowledge of how, why, or when it came upon such abnormalities, stating it had them as long as it could remember.

Test/Interview Log F1 (**CLASSIFIED**) has revealed that Subject #00-06 subsists by feeding on the blood of other living creatures. A specific quantity of blood must be consumed by the subject. The species of the being contributing the blood is not significant. When subject is denied of blood for more than twenty-four (24) hours, it will distort into a predatory, hunger-driven state. Subject must immediately be sedated, restrained, and fed.

Subject has various enhanced conditions, including but not limited to agility, combat, durability, endurance, regeneration, and speed. The subject is able to remain in peak physical and mental condition with little maintenance.

Test Log F2 (**CLASSIFIED**) notes that subject has no blood flow or pulse. The subject does not appear to have a need for respiration. It is theorized that the subject is not able to reproduce.

It is also prominent that subject ages at a reduced rate. It is not known whether subject is semi-immortal or immortal. The subject is able to feel pain and injuries, although most wounds heal rapidly. Subject has effectively survived several life-threatening scenarios:

*Sustained fire from several heavy-caliber machine guns

*Survive for over one (1) hour in negative thirty (30) degree Fahrenheit

*Withstanding high doses of lethal chemicals

Further testing required.

Additional notes: Subject #00-06 will request literature at various moments. Dr. [**REDACTED**] is to initiate contact with the subject and present the desired material. Subject may attempt to converse. The HC Committee has allowed Dr. [**REDACTED**] to engage in communication with the subject.

All reports for Subject #00-06 must be directed to Dr. Lalonde.

* * *

Subject #00-07 ("**Libra**")

Description: Subject #00-07 is a humanoid female of approximately 17 years of age. Appearing of Middle Eastern descent, subject was seventh to be seized in **Project Zodiac**. Records indicate its name as being "Terezi Pyrope". The subject interacts primarily with Subject #00-04 ("Cancer") and Subject #00-08 ("Scorpio").

Subject #00-07 is severely visually impaired, with only minor light perception. When questioned, the subject attributed its blindness to a childhood trauma. It is theorized that the subject had received an injury to the occipital lobe of its brain. Abnormally, the subject's eyes are enveloped in a filmy, red substance not yet identified. The subject consistently utilizes a pair of cat-eye style glasses with red lenses. The glasses appear to have no effect on the subject. Also utilized is a white adjustable folding cane with red tips.

Subject is also reported to have a form of adventitious synesthesia. Once incorrectly recorded as lexical - gustatory synesthesia, it is not until recently that is has been identified as a unique taste-color synesthesia. This form has not yet been recognized by the medical community.

Test/Interview Log G1 (**CLASSIFIED**) has noted that Subject #00-07 has the ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When tested, the subject stated that it was able to perceive future events before they occurred and successfully chose the correct tactics to achieve the best goals. This includes:

*Selecting the best path through an obstacle course and labyrinth

*Determining the best possible path of play in various games of chance and luck

*Concluding the best choice of action in combat

*Subject is also able to sense imminent danger and avoid harm.

Test/Interview Log G2 (**CLASSIFIED**) discloses that subject is capable of sensing the coming of death when it confessed its knowledge of Dr. [**REDACTED**]'s demise five (5) days prior to the event. The subject admitted its inability to prevent any deaths it foresees.

Further testing required.

Additional notes: Subject #00-07 is allowed to interact with Subject #00-08 when neither is to be contained in solitary confinement. A total of three (3) guards are to supervise them at all times. Emergency procedures are to be in place.

Subject #00-04 is known to receive severe headaches when in contact with Subject #00-07. Medication and sedatives are to be in supply in case of emergency.

All reports for Subject #00-07 are to be directed to Dr. Strider.

* * *

Subject #00-08 ("**Scorpio**")

Description: Subject #00-08 is a Caucasian humanoid female of approximately 18 years of age. The subject's name is recorded as "Vriska Serket". Seventh to be captured in **Project Zodiac**, subject seems to enjoy antagonizing various other subjects in captivity. The subject interacts most often with Subject #00-07 ("Libra"), Subject #00-06 ("Virgo"), and a few times with Subject #00-02 ("Taurus").

The subject's left arm appears to have been traumatically amputated. The removal of the limb has been revealed to be performed by an amateur. When interrogated, the subject refused to explain how, why, or when it received the amputation. Also worth noting is the subject's abnormal number of pupils in its left eye. A number of eight (8) separate pupils have been identified. These anomalies seem to not affect the subject's visual skills.

Test/Interview H1 (**CLASSIFIED**) has affirmed that the subject has some skill in mental manipulation, specifically the ability to control the mental synapses of other humanoid's brains. The subject is able to control the minds of its victims, and force them follow various simple and complicated orders. All victims have reported retaining a sense of fatigue and exhaustion. As a variation of this skill, the subject is also able to implant thoughts and memories into humanoid targets. Eye contact is necessary between the subject and the target for this skill to succeed. The subject was able to:

*Command a target to perform physical acts to the point of collapse

*Manipulate a target to dismiss its original identity and adopt a new one

*Implant multiple false memories into a target's memory

*Force a target to terminate itself

Test H2 (**CLASSIFIED**) has informed us that Subject #00-08 is able to force a being to face their inner evil in a mental struggle. The majority of victims have either been driven insane or killed by the sensation of this ability. All affected victims must immediately be terminated. The subject requires physical contact with its target in order for this ability to be accomplished.

Further testing required.

Additional notes: As a result of the subject's abilities, all personnel coming into contact with the subject are required to utilize protective covering coated in _Telekill_-lead alloy.

It is strongly urged that Subject #00-08 be kept distant from Subject #00-02. When interaction is needed, a team of no less than six (6) Level-Eli personnel must supervise them at all times. Emergency procedures must immediately be prepared.

All reports for Subject #00-08 must be directed to Dr. Egbert.

* * *

A.N. Up next, highblood reports!

For _Dahana_, thank you for the review! Telekinesis refers to the ability to move **anything** with your mind. Sollux is only able to control digital/electronic objects.

For _Ham steak_, thank you for the review as well! As I mentioned on the first chapter, this is a **_humanstuck AU_**. The hemosprectrum is nonexistent here, and I use terms like "lowblood" and sort the trolls (here as **humans**) as such for easier organization. Karkat is able to manipulate emotions and is an albino because this is an AU. Various other things will also be changed, either for simpleness or for better story-telling.

One last time, a big thanks to everyone! Reviews are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. And finally, here are the highblood reports! Woo. The actual story can start next chapter.

Also, wOAH thank you, reviewers/followers/favorite-ers! All these really great reviews are making me blush. I hope my writing pleases you!

* * *

Subject #00-09 ("**Sagittarius**")

Description: Subject #00-09 is a humanoid male of approximately 20 years of age appearing of Native American descent. The subject's name is recorded as "Equius Zahhak:. Ninth to be secured in **Project Zodiac**, the subject does not seem to find it necessary to interact with multiple other subjects. The subject associates primarily with Subject #00-05 ("Leo").

Subject #00-09 is prone to over-perspiring. This is theorized to be an effect of the subject's abnormal abilities. No notable affects have been recorded due to this.

Test/Interview Log I1 (**CLASSIFIED**) has revealed that Subject #00-09 is able to exert super physical strength far greater than natural. The subject is able to defy weight limitations. His includes:

*Extremely dense, lengthy, and overweight items are easier to move

*Able to crush, throw, and catch items of excessive weight

*Enhanced combat in consideration of more effective attacks

Balance and gravity still affect the subject's abilities. Its strength does not equal durability. If the subject were to attempt to lift something beyond its capacity uphold, its bones and joints may snap.

There are three (3) variations to the subject's strength. The first variation is labeled "Peak Human Strength". This level is the subject's default stage. The subject possesses enough strength to lift twice its own body weight.

The second variation, labeled "Hyper Strength", has three (3) separate types. _Type 1_: Subject is able to lift automobiles of great size. _Type 2_: Subject is able to lift heavy structures such as massive aircrafts. _Type 3_: Subject is able to lift skyscraper size structures. The latter types only occur when the subject is feeling exceptionally frustrated/angered.

The third and final variation, labeled "Absolute Strength", results in incalculable strength not yet fully understood. There has been only one (1) case where subject reached this level of strength due to sheer fury. [**The following data has been redacted. Personnel requesting this data must have the approval of two (2) Class-HC Personnel**].

Additional notes: As precaution to the subject's abilities, the subject _must_ be allowed to interact with Subject #00-05 on a constant basis. No more than twenty four (24) hours should pass without any contact between both subjects.

All reports concerning Subject #00-09 must be directed to Dr. Harley.

* * *

Subject #00-10 ("**Capricorn**")

Description: Subject #00-10 is a Caucasian humanoid male of approximately 19 years of age. Reports indicate the subject's name as being "Gamzee Makara". Tenth to be secured in **Project Zodiac**, the subject appears complacent interacting with multiple other subjects when sedated on S-Strain Tranquilizer. The subject interacts most frequently with Subject #00-02 ("Taurus") and Subject #00-04 ("Cancer").

Subject must be placed on S-Strain Tranquilizer at all times. This sedative will cause the subject to become lethargic and sluggish. If the subject shows any sign of aggressiveness or hostility, it must immediately be restrained and sedated. **Absolutely** **no variants allowed**.

Test/Interview J1 (**CLASSIFIED**) has recorded that Subject #00-10 has an extreme urge and ability/instinct to terminate other beings when not sedated. The subject gains the aptitude to hunt and assassinate with any means and most effective way possible, using anything at hand to do so. The subject seems to have no mental problems either before, after, or during the act. It is also shown that subject is able o avoid deathblows easily. There have been six (6) outbreak incidents where the subject successfully managed to ambush its victims and [**REDACTED**].

Subject has also been shown to be in a state of physical enhancement. This may be a variation of the subject's aforementioned abilities.

Some personnel have reported being overtaken by a sense of sudden fear when near Subject #00-010. Whether or not this effect is mentally triggered or activated involuntarily has yet to be concluded.

Test J2 (**CLASSIFIED**) has noted that Subject #00-10 is able to understand and use multiple weapons with the proficiency of a master, even weapons the subject reportedly had not utilized before. The list of some tested weapons includes:

*Various Trauma weapons (clubs)

*Axes, pickaxes, picks

*Various bladed weapons (daggers, short swords)

*Various ranged weapons (spears, javelins)

The subject does not display any particular style when first utilizing a weapon.

Further testing required.

Additional notes: Subject #00-10 must be allowed to interact with Subject #00-02 and Subject #00-04 at a regular basis. No more than twenty four (24) hours should pass without any interaction between the subjects. Habitual contact with Subject #00-02 has been shown to placate Subject #00-10.

All reports concerning #Subject 00-10 should be directed to Dr. Strider.

* * *

Subject #00-11 ("Aquarius")

Description: Subject #00-11 is a humanoid male of approximately 18 years of age appearing to be of Northern/Western European descent. The subject's name is recorded as "Eridan Ampora". Eleventh to be captured in **Project Zodiac**, the subject appears to have a desire for interacting with specific subjects. The subject interacts most often with Subject #00-12 ("Pisces") and less often with Subject #00-04 ("Cancer").

Subject #00-11 is to be confined within a Class-2 confinement cell. The walls of the cell are to be enclosed with an _Enerkill_-lead alloy. As of Incident OB2-2, the subject is no longer allowed contact with Subject #00-03 ("Gemini").

Test/Interview Log K1 (**CLASSIFIED**) has reported that the subject has the ability to release a variety of ranged energy attacks of various shapes and intensities. The subject requires an outside source of energy in order to create a projectile blast, which is theorized to originate from negative emotions. It is able to generate a blast through tools and weapons, and the subject's preferred form of apparatus is a thin segment of Rosewood formed to shape a wand.

*Variations of the subject's energy blasts include:

*Beams of released concentrated energy (the subject's most used form)

*Bolts of many low powered projectiles

*Small, short releases of energy that causes little harm

*Waves of energy aimed at all directions from source

When a certain amount of energy is used, the subject will become debilitated. Also noted is the subject's lack of control over its own power.

Test log K2 (**CLASSIFIED**) has affirmed that Subject #00-11 is able to absorb the energy of one object/person and transfer it into other objects or people, including itself. The subject requires physical contact for this. Also worth noting is the subject's weak control over this ability. Too much power results in incapacitation and theorized death. Using more power than stored may exhaust the subject after expanding too much energy.

Further testing required.

Additional notes: No contact with Subject #00-11 is allowed. (See Addendum OB2-2 )

If the subject shows any sign of anomalous activity or if its powers manifest outside of testing environments, the airborne tranquilizer system is to be activated.

All reports for Subject #00-11 are to be directed to Dr. Lalonde.

* * *

Subject #00-12 ("**Pisces**")

Description: Subject #00-12 is a humanoid female of approximately 17 years of age. Appearing to be of Hawaiian descent, the subject's name is reported as "Feferi Peixes". The twelfth and final subject to be captured in **Project Zodiac**, the subject appears at ease interacting with multiple other subjects.

Subject #00-12 most often interacts with Subject #00-03 ("Gemini") and Subject #00-11 ("Aquarius").

Subject #00-12 shares some similar anatomical characteristics with aquatic organisms, specifically the class Osteichthyes. The subject display fragile webbing between fingers and toes. A nictitating membrane can be observed occasionally being drawn across the subject's eye for protection. The most significant features are the fully functional gills found on either side of the subject's throat. It is theorized that he subject has a closed-loop circulatory system, considering these discovered anomalies.

Test/ Interview Log L1 (**CLASSIFIED**) have revealed that the subject has the ability to manipulate some aspects of other being's health and vigor. The subject has been able to restore biotic organisms to optimal health, including itself. Subject #00-12 is able to:

*Cure wounds, fractured bones, low vitality, and various diseases.

*Restore the emotions and mental states of others

*Inflict illness/injuries/physical defects to another organism.

The subject requires physical contact with the being in order for its abilities to succeed. Subject often is reduced to an exhausted state after extensive use of its powers.

Test Log L2 (**CLASSIFIED**) has reported that Subject #00-12 has some control over life and death in other beings. Subject has only shown one (1) case where it willfully managed to [**Following data has been redacted**. **Personnel requesting this data must have the approval of two (2) Class-HC Personnel**].

Further testing required.

Additional notes: Subject #00-12 requires occasional submergence in a salt water tank within Site-3. The subject's energy will deplete rapidly if not.

* * *

A.N. There you have it! By the way, the actual story will not only consist of regular story-telling writing, but video transcripts, journal entries, incident reports, experiment and interview logs, and possibly more. I'm awful excited and nervous.

College classes just started again for me, so please be patient! Thanks to Regina Berry, BritishSarcasm, 50 Shades Uncolored, 3MM4-M4K4R4, GamTav5ever, Guest, Moonlight, Cryptvokeeper, TavrosGamzee, Rebecca Calzone, CaPrIcOrN HoNk, and Lupus of the Stars for reviewing!

One more thing! Have a little preview for the beginning of the next update.

_Start Video Disk 4B_

_00:00 - Recording starts. Subject #00-04 ("Cancer") is seen pacing in its area of containment. Inaudible mumbling is heard over the audio. Reports indicate that the subject had been given tranquilizing medication prior to recording._

_00:30 – Dr. Egbert enters scene, wearing Telekill-alloy protective coverings. Subject reacts with faint hostility. Dr. Egbert avoids nearing the subject and approaches table area set for questioning and evaluation._

_00:40 – Dr. Egbert seats himself. The subject seems conflicted and hesitates before seating itself. Examination begins._

~Dr. Genie out


End file.
